


this town

by aaronsoul



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsoul/pseuds/aaronsoul
Summary: Leo held the image in his hands as a tear rolled down his left cheek. He wiped it away hastily, and slowly, very, very slowly, he started to remember.-Or, the one in which Leo thinks of Jason
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Valgrace - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	this town

**Author's Note:**

> yay um, I hope you guys like this :P

* * *

_ “If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you _

_ Drive highways and byways to be there with you _

_ Over and over the only truth _

_ Everything comes back to you” _

Leo held the image in his hands as a tear rolled down his left cheek. He wiped it away hastily, and slowly, very, very slowly, he started to remember.

They were at a party.

The demi-gods had all chosen to organize one before everyone from Camp Jupiter returned to San Francisco. 

Music was blasting from two small speakers that Travis and Connor had snuck into Cabin one earlier that night. 

It was late, and most of the campers had already gone back to their cabins, so that only left the seven of them plus Reyna, Will and a very tired Nico. 

After so long of planning, of arguing, they were finally bonding.

They had decorated Jason’s Cabin as best as possible, moving everything to the farthest side of the Cabin, and leaving a square in the center of the room to act as a dance floor. Along with the speakers, Travis and Connor had also smuggled in a dancing ball, and now it hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room.

“Leo!”

He turned towards the source of the voice, meeting Jason’s lightning blue eyes with his own. “What 's up?” He asked.

The blond did not answer, but instead, he simply stood up from the floor and extended a hand towards Leo who took it reluctantly. Jason then dragged Leo towards the center of the Cabin.

Leo laughed. “Dance with Piper, not me!”

Jason shook his head, his laugh matching Leo’s. The blond placed an arm slightly above Leo’s hip and he grabbed his free hand carefully as he started swaying from side to side. 

The blond grinned. “I like this song.”

Leo smiled, and he listened.

_ “And I want to tell you everything _

_ The words I never got to say the first time around _

_ And I remember everything _

_ From when we were the children playing in this fairground _

_ Wish I was there with you now” _

He smiled. “It’s not that bad.” Then, he placed an arm on top of Jason’s left shoulder. “Wow, we probably look like those cheesy couples in the Romance movies right now.”

Jason laughed. “Probably.”

A few moments later, they heard Piper yell at them. “Smile!”

They turned towards her, both of them grinning. Leo blew her a kiss and Jason placed an arm around Leo’s shoulder. She snapped a picture of them both just as the rest of the seven joined them on the ‘dance floor’. Jason and Leo stepped away from each other, forming a circle with their other friends.

Jason caught Leo’s eyes towards the end of the song and winked. 

Leo laughed.

_ “You still make me nervous when you walk in the room _

_ Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you _

_ Over and over the only truth _

_ Everything comes back to you _

_ Mmmm _

_ Everything comes back to you _

_ Mmmm” _


End file.
